Argoniański klient, księga 4 (Skyrim)
Argoniański klient, księga 4 Treść Argoniański klient Księga Czwarta Pióra Waughina Jartha Decumus Scotti tonął, i nie był z tego rad. Nie mógł ruszyć ręką ani nogą z powodu zaklęcia paraliżu, jakim potraktował go argoniański wieśniak, ale nie tonął całkiem. Rzeka Onkobra była spienioną nawałą wody, z prądami, które z łatwością mogły ponieść duże kamienie, więc Scotti przewracał się, kotłował i obijał, płynąc w dół rzeki. Uznał, że już niedługo umrze, i że będzie to lepsze, niż przebywanie w Czarnych Mokradłach. Nie odczuwał paniki, gdy poczuł, jak woda wlewa mu się do płuc, i jak ogarnia go zimna ciemność. Przez krótką chwilę, pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu, Decumus Scotti odczuwał spokój. Spokojną ciemność. Potem dotarł doń ból, gdy kaszlał, wyrzucając wodę z żołądka i płuc. Usłyszał głos: „A niech to, on żyje, co nie?" Scotti sam nie był tego pewien, nawet wtedy, gdy uniósł wzrok i zobaczył twarz. Twarz Argonianina, lecz takiego, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Była długa i cienka, niczym gruba włócznia, a jego łuski połyskiwały w słońcu czerwienią. Gdy Argonianin mrugnął, Scotti dostrzegł, że miał pionowe powieki. - Chyba nie możemy cię teraz zjeść, co? - Stwór uśmiechnął się, a z jego zębów Scotti wywnioskował, że nie były to puste słowa. - Dziękuję - cicho powiedział Scotti. Wyciągnął lekko głowę, żeby zobaczyć kim byli „oni", i odkrył, że znajduje się na błotnistym brzegu leniwej, bagnistej rzeczki, otoczony grupą Argonian o podobnie szpiczastych twarzach i całą tęczą łusek. Łusek koloru jasnej zieleni, purpury, błękitu i pomarańczy. - Możecie mi powiedzieć, czy jestem niedaleko - no, czegokolwiek? Rubinowy Argonianin roześmiał się. - Nie. Jesteś pośrodku wszystkiego, i blisko niczego. - Och - rzekł Scotti, do którego dotarło, że odległość niewiele znaczy w Czarnych Mokradłach. - A kim jesteście? - Agacefami - odparł rubinowy Argonianin. - Ja nazywam się Nomu. Scotti przedstawił się. - Jestem ważnym urzędnikiem w Komisji Budowlanej lorda Vanecha w Cesarskim Mieście. Miałem przyjechać tu po to, by naprawić problemy z handlem, ale straciłem swoje dokumenty, nie spotkałem żadnego ze swych kontaktów, Archeinów z Gideon... - Nadęci, zasymilowani kleptokraci - mruknął z przekonaniem mały Agacef cytrynowego koloru. - ...A teraz chcę tylko wrócić do domu. Nomu uśmiechnął się, niczym gospodarz rad z odejścia nieproszonego gościa. - Shehs cię poprowadzi. Shehs był widocznie tym zgorzkniałym żółtym stworzeniem, i wcale nie był zadowolony ze swego zadania. Z zadziwiającą siłą podniósł Scottiego, któremu na chwilę przypomniał się Gemullus wrzucający go do kipiącego błota prowadzącego do Podziemnego Ekspresu. Zamiast tego, Shehs wepchnął Scottiego na maleńką, cienką tratwę, kołyszącą się na wodzie. - To tak podróżujecie? - Nie mamy połamanych wozów i martwych koni, jak nasi bracia na zewnątrz - odparł Shehs, wywracając małymi oczkami. - Nie stać nas na nic lepszego. Argonianin usiadł z tyłu, używając swego ogona, by sterować tratwą i posuwać ją naprzód. Szybko przepływali obok wirujących kałuż szlamu, gnijącego od setek lat, mijali wyniosłe góry, które, choć z pozoru trwałe, rozpadały się przy najlżejszym ruchu wody, przepływali pod mostami, które mogły kiedyś być z metalu, ale obecnie składały się wyłącznie z rdzy. - Wszystko w Tamriel spływa do Czarnych Mokradeł - rzekł Shehs. Gdy przemierzali rzekę, Shehs wyjaśnił Scottiemu, że Agacefowie byli tylko jednym z plemion Argonian, żyjących w głębi prowincji, niedaleko Histów, i które nie uważały reszty świata za wartą zobaczenia. Miał szczęście, że to oni go znaleźli. Nagi, podobne do ropuch Paatru, i skrzydlate Sarpy zabiłyby go na miejscu. Nie tylko tych istot należało się strzec. Choć w Czarnych Mokradłach żyło niewielu drapieżców, grzebiący w odpadkach padlinożercy nie gardzili żywym posiłkiem. Ciętoskrzydlaki krążyły nad nimi, jak te, które Scotti widział na zachodzie. Shehs zamilkł i całkowicie zatrzymał tratwę, czekając na coś. Scotti spojrzał w kierunku, w którym patrzył Shehs, i nie zobaczył w brudnej wodzie nic niezwykłego. Potem dotarło doń, że kałuża zielonej mazi przed nim naprawdę się porusza, i to całkiem szybko, z jednego brzegu na drugi. Pozostawiając za sobą niewielkie kostki, wpełzła między trzciny i zniknęła. - Woriplazma - wyjaśnił Shehs, znowu popychając łódź naprzód. - Długie słowo. Przy drugiej sylabie obeżre cię do kości. Scotti, chcąc oderwać się od otaczających go widoków i zapachów, uznał to za doby moment, by pochwalić słownictwo swego pilota. Robiło wrażenie, szczególnie tak daleko od cywilizacji. Prawdę mówiąc, Argonianie na wschodzie mówili bardzo dobrze. - Dwadzieścia lat temu próbowali zbudować w okolicy świątynię Mary, w Umpholo - wyjaśnił Shehs. Scotti przytaknął, bo przeczytał o tym, zanim stracił dokumenty. - Już pierwszego miesiąca wszyscy umarli na paskudną bagienną zgniliznę, ale zostawili trochę doskonałych książek. Scotti już miał zapytać go o szczegóły, gdy zobaczył coś tak wielkiego, tak straszliwego, że zamarł. Przed nimi, na wpół pogrążona w wodzie, spoczywała góra kolców, leżąc na trzymetrowych pazurach. Białe oczy patrzyły ślepo, lecz nagle cały stwór drgnął i poderwał się, otwierając swą paszczę, odsłaniając kły pokryte zakrzepłą krwią. - Bagienny lewiatan. - Shehs gwizdnął z podziwu. - Bardzo, bardzo groźny. Scotti wciągnął powietrze, zastanawiając się, czemu Agacef jest tak spokojny, i co gorsza, czemu płynie prosto w stronę bestii... - Ze wszystkich stworzeń na świecie czasami najgorsze są szczury - rzekł Shehs, i Scotti ujrzał, że ogromny stwór był pusty w środku. Ruch pochodził od setek szczurów, które wgryzły się w niego, wyżerając go od środka, miejscami przegryzając się przez skórę. - Rzeczywiście - odparł Scotti, podążając myślą ku dokumentom o Czarnych Mokradłach, głęboko zatopionym w błocie, i czterdziestu latom cesarskich prac w Czarnych Mokradłach. Płynęli we dwójkę na zachód, przez serce Czarnych Mokradeł. Shehs pokazywał Scottiemu rozległe, skomplikowane ruiny metropolii Kothring, pola paproci i kwitnących traw, ciche strumienie pod sklepieniem z błękitnego mchu i najbardziej zadziwiającą rzecz w życiu Scottiego - wielki las prastarych drzew, Histów. Nie spotkali żywej duszy aż do czasu, gdy dotarli do krańca Cesarskiego Traktu Handlowego, niedaleko osady Trzęsawisko, gdzie Mailic, redgardzki przewodnik Scottiego, cierpliwie czekał. - Miałem zamiar czekać jeszcze dwie minuty - nachmurzył się Redgard, rzucając na ziemię resztki swego posiłku. - Ani chwili dłużej, sir. Słońce jasno świeciło, gdy Decumus Scotti dotarł do Cesarskiego Miasta, i światło odbijające się od porannej rosy sprawiało, że budynki wyglądały jak odnowione na jego przybycie. Zadziwiło go, jak czyste było to miasto. I jak niewielu było żebraków. Wydłużony budynek Komisji Budowlanej lorda Vanecha był taki jak zawsze, ale sam jego widok zdawał się dziwny i egzotyczny. Nie był pokryty błotem. W środku naprawdę pracowali ludzie. Sam lord Vanech, choć szczególnie przysadzisty i zezowaty, wydawał się niepokalanie czysty, nie tylko względnie pozbawiony brudu i strupów, lecz także względnie nieskorumpowany. Scotti zagapił się na swego szefa, gdy tylko go zobaczył. Vanech odpowiedział podobnym spojrzeniem. - Ależ ty wyglądasz - skrzywił się człowieczek. - Koń powlókł cię aż do Czarnych Mokradeł i z powrotem? Kazałbym ci iść do domu i się ogarnąć, ale z tuzin osób na ciebie czeka. Mam nadzieję, że umiesz rozwiązać ich problemy. Nie przesadzał. Czekało nań prawie dwudziestu najbogatszych, najbardziej wpływowych ludzi w Cyrodiil. Scotti dostał gabinet większy od lorda Vanecha, i spotkał się z każdym z nich. Pierwszymi klientami Komisji było pięciu niezależnych kupców, wrzeszczących i nadzianych złotem, którzy domagali się informacji, co Scotti ma zamiar zrobić w celu ulepszenia szlaków handlowych. Scotti podsumował pokrótce stan dróg i karawan, zatopione mosty i wszystkie przeszkody pomiędzy rubieżami a rynkiem. Kazali mu wszystko wymienić i naprawić, i sowicie ten cel opłacili. W ciągu trzech miesięcy most w osadzie Trzęsawisko zniknął pod wodą. Wielka karawana rozpadła się, a wielką drogę z Gideon pochłonęła w całości bagienna woda. Argonianie powrócili do starych zwyczajów, znowu przewożąc mniejsze ilości ziarna prywatnymi tratwami, a czasem Podziemnym Ekspresem. Po dwóch tygodniach, trzy razy szybciej, docierało ono do Cyrodiil, wcale nie zepsute. Następnie Scotti przyjął arcybiskupa Mary. Dobrotliwy człowiek, przerażony opowieściami o sprzedających swe dzieci w niewolę argoniańskich matkach, zapytał dobitnie Scottiego, czy tak jest naprawdę. - Niestety tak - odparł Scotti, i arcybiskup obsypał go septimami, mówiąc, że do prowincji należy dostarczyć jedzenie, by ulżyć ich cierpieniu, i że trzeba ulepszyć szkoły, by nauczyli się sami sobie radzić. W ciągu pięciu miesięcy z opuszczonego klasztoru Mary w Uphollo skradziono ostatnią książkę. Gdy Archeinowie zbankrutowali, ich niewolnicy powrócili na małe, rodzinne gospodarstwa. Zacofani Argonianie stwierdzili, że mając w swej enklawie wystarczająco dużo silnych rąk do pracy, mogą uprawiać dość jedzenia dla swych rodzin, i handel niewolnikami znacznie się zmniejszył. Ambasador Tsleeixth, zmartwiony rosnącą przestępczością w północnej części Czarnych Mokradeł, przywiózł ze sobą datki wielu podobnych mu argoniańskich emigrantów. Pragnęli więcej Cesarskiej Straży na granicy przy osadzie Trzęsawisko, więcej magicznych latarni zawieszonych w regularnych odstępach przy głównych drogach, więcej strażnic oraz nowych szkół, by młodzi Argonianie mogli się doskonalić, zamiast skłaniać ku zbrodni. W ciągu sześciu miesięcy, Nagi nie rabowały już na drogach, gdyż nie jeździli nimi już kupcy. Bandyci powrócili do serca cuchnących bagien, gdzie czuli się o wiele lepiej, gdzie zgnilizna, którą sobie upodobali, dodawała im zdrowia. Tsleeixth i jego klienci byli tak zadowoleni ze spadku przestępczości, że przysłali Scottiemu jeszcze więcej złota, chwaląc jego pracę. Czarne Mokradła po prostu były, są, i będą niezdolne do utrzymania ekonomii opartej na rolnictwie na wielką skalę. Argonianie, jak każdy, w całym Tamriel, mogli żyć w Czarnych Mokradłach uprawiając żywność tylko na własne potrzeby. To nie było smutne, pomyślał Scotti; wręcz przeciwnie, dawało to nadzieję. Scotti dla każdego z problemów miał identyczne rozwiązanie. Dziesięć procent złota, które dostawał, oddawał Komisji Budowlanej lorda Vanecha. Resztę zatrzymywał dla siebie, nie robiąc nic, czego odeń żądano. W ciągu roku Decumus Scotti zdefraudował tyle pieniędzy, że mógł żyć w dostatku przez resztę swych lat, a Czarne Mokradła od czterdziestu lat nie miały się lepiej. Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki